A Queen's Hurt
by Kira of Darkness
Summary: (Just s story I'd though I'd make :P) After defending their house from a Beowolf attack Weiss snaps at Ruby. Now with Ruby gone the other three have to find her. Can they, or will Ruby's injuries get to her before the others? (M for safety), (Longest story: 7,837 Words!) One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Kira: Because why not! Here you go!**

Ruby Rose gave a small sigh as she limped against the door, panting at what had just happened. A Beowolf strike had attacked her and her friends' home, and Ruby was the only one to stop it. Weiss Schnee, the cold Ice Queen was out with her personal assistant Josephine at the shop, Blake Belladonna was in the Library at the town nearby, and her sister Yang was doing god _knows_ what, probably at the bar.

"Ouch…" Ruby mumbled, fumbling with the door knob. After about seven different failed attempts she managed to get the door opened and she fell on her side, cringing at the battle wounds she endured. She got on her arms and knees and pushed herself up onto her knees, sadness playing on her face. The house was completely demolished, the furniture reduced to cotton and all the glass and ceramic objects now shattered. The only thing Ruby was afraid of right now was Weiss' reaction, since she cared about her room more than anything. Yang would worry more about her younger sister's condition, which was nice and all but she got carried away from time to time.

Blake would just shrug and say get a new house, maybe a decent sized and priced apartment in the city, since living outside would be risky because of the Beowolves.

Weiss would freak out at the loss of her crystalline statuettes her father made, Dust being scattered along the carpet, and the blankets shredded to nothing. It was still a surprise to Ruby that the house was still standing after the attack. The only reason that it was was because one of the Beowolves grabbed her and flung her outside into the dirt and melting snow.

Ruby held her arms up and looked all around her body; her black tank top was ripped up somewhat and Ruby was glad she wore a bra, since it was showing through the cuts along her chest. Three large claw marks were now marked along her stomach, the dried blood dripped on her shirt and skin. Her arms were torn up and almost unusable since every time she moved them the wounds would re-open and start bleeding again. Her knees fared better but not by much. Her lower legs held multiple scratches but none were fresh and the scars were dried, contrasting to her pale complexion, and her upper legs faring much better in skin to scar ratio. As she stood up she flinched at the high pitched scream from the Ice Queen, along with the "What the hell!?" yell of Yang and the gasp of Blake.

She slowly turned around, and, looking outside, was terrified at the sight; Blake's face just held shock, with a slacked jaw, Yang saw her sister's condition and immediately held extreme worry, and Weiss… Pure anger. Before anyone could react to the situation Weiss stormed up to Ruby and got in her face, scowling.

"How could you?" Weiss sneered, shoving Ruby out of the way. Ruby fell on her side, whimpering. Yang heard and rushed over to her fallen sister's side, holding her to her chest. Weiss ran into her room and saw the destruction of what she loved most. Yeah, she really didn't care much for her team. Even after beacon she still saw Ruby as just a young kid who didn't know much, and Yang still held hate against her for picking on get sister. Weiss and Blake never saw eye to eye ever since Blake said that Schnee Inc. was shady. Team RWBY, as Ruby dubbed, was on a thin line at best, and the only reason they stood together was because of results, _they were the best_. Let's see how long that will last.

"Ruby?" Yang asked gently, greatly worried for her sis. Ruby whimpered again, unable to answer. When Weiss pushed her she landed on her left arm and she was trying her best not to scream in outright pain. Yang turned towards Blake for an answer but all she did was shrug, not knowing what happened. Weiss, Blake, and Yang didn't know what happened, since this could've either been done by Ruby or the Beowolves, and the only room messed up was Weiss' for all they knew, and the living room. Yang knew that her sister would not do such a thing, while Blake didn't care either way, not liking the house that much. Weiss on the other hand, everyone heard a scream and, after everyone flinched, turned to the origin, and saw Weiss standing at the door of her room, slack jawed, arms down so what she bought landed on the floor in a smash. Weiss' head slowly turned to the three as Yang clutched Ruby to her chest, knowing what was going to happen.

"Why did you do this?" Weiss whispered. Ruby wanted to just stand up and say it was Beowolves, but she couldn't speak since Weiss shoved her to the ground, and if she opened her mouth all it would be is a scream or a whimper, and the fact the her face was in Yang's cleavage.

"Whoa there Weiss!" Yang cried out, catching their attention, "You _cannot _blame this on Ruby! Where's the proof that she did this?!" Even though that she would continuously say that Ruby didn't do this, even _she_ couldn't defend her sister since she didn't have any evidence herself.

Weiss countered back, "Where's the evidence that she _didn't _do this!? Huh Yang?" Weiss sneered. Yang was taken aback and bit her lip, not knowing how to respond.

Blake had enough of Weiss, "Stop it. Do you even see the scars on Ruby? Would you really think that she would do something like this?" Blake demanded, standing up for the youngest of the three. Blake one of Ruby's few great friends since Beacon, and both had a common love of books, which Blake respected. Everyone could tell Blake cared about someone when she stood up for them, and it brought a small smile to Ruby's face, despite the fact she couldn't see anything.

Weiss just shook her head, "Do you think that she may have cut herself, and trashed the house and blame it on something else? With how crazy she is, it wouldn't be shocking." Weiss said in a stuck up tone. Right after she said that everyone heard a small whimper of sadness coming from Yang's chest, and Yang even felt a wet spot on her jacket. Yang slowly let go of Ruby and she stood up eventually, her legs shaking from the pain. Everyone stared at the 15 year old as she lifted her head, tears leaking from her eyes. Yang stood up and moved to pull her in a hug but when she got her arms to Ruby's shoulders the rose shook her sister's arms off, involuntarily moving forward, towards Weiss. The rose gripped the girls shirt as to prevent herself from falling, causing the tulip to scowl and tense at Ruby's move.

"Is that-" Ruby said hoarsely, "-what you-" the rose looked up at the white eyed girl, her silver eyes shining through the tears,

"-really think of me?" She asked sadly, tiredly, and, Weiss swore she heard this, brokenheartedly. The rapier wielder however just frowned and grabbed the scythe wielder by her wrists, pushing her away. Yang caught the younger sister while she was falling, glaring madly at the Ice Queen. Blake held the same face as well, it doesn't matter if you were the Ice Queen or not, you don't act like that towards a fellow teammate and/or a young girl, especially an injured one.

"Out." Blake said, pointing towards the door. Weiss' face held shock and anger, what did that cat looking girl just say to her?

"I'm sorry?" Weiss sneered.

"I have had enough of your ladylike attitude, your delegation to teammates, your snobby attitude, your bringing down of other teammates. Yang and I have been talking on how to deal with you-" Blake was rudely interrupted by Weiss, whose face held betrayal.

"You mean you talked about me behind not only mine, but Ruby's back?" Weiss scowled.

Yang lashed out, "You have no right to talk about Ruby Schnee!" Yang's eyes were flashing red and her right bracelet transforming.

"Oh, and why is that?" Weiss snapped back. Yang was taken aback and glanced at Ruby, who she was still holding. Ruby looked up to her in a panic, her eyes telling Yang; 'No, don't tell her'. Yang nodded, but bit her lip now that she had no response to Weiss' accusation. Weiss nodded, not paying attention to Ruby, so she didn't notice her silent pleading.

Blake shook her head; she knew Ruby's secret, "It doesn't matter. Yang and I have been discussing whether to let you go or keep this team together with you and ignore your attitude. Now we have our answer, and you're out. We're splitting this team up, and you are to leave." Blake demanded, taking over once again. Blake was considered the leader, since she was the most cool headed. Weiss knew she couldn't argue with Blake so what she did was just growl and clench her fist; before she just grunted and left, but not before some last words:

"Ruby is just a little girl. Both of you know she'll just get in the way rather than help. Just send her back to her guardian." Weiss finished and slammed the door behind her.

Blake watched Weiss walk away into the forest from the window and Yang hugged the thorn less, deflowered rose.

"Let's get Ruby to the hospital to treat her wounds." Yang said to Blake. The cat like female nodded and both left their destroyed house to go and get the young girl's wounds fixed up.

Night came by and Yang and Blake left and went to rent an apartment nearby. At about twelve a.m. the young girl woke up, blurred vision and hurting brain.

She sat up, rubbing the sand and dried tears out of her eyes.

"_Ruby is just a little girl. Both of you know she'll just get in the way rather than help. Just send her back to her guardian." _Those final words of Weiss burnt a hole in Ruby's heart, but deep down she knew the Ice Queen was right.

Ruby sniffed, feeling more tears come on, "Weiss is right. I couldn't even defend our house from a few _Beowolves_. I'm just a stupid girl." Ruby whispered, breaking down into sobs again, before she realized something;

"Worst of all, she thinks I was the one who did that."

After a few minutes of just sitting on the hospital bed, ejecting the liquid from her sight users, Ruby stood up shakily, and after detaching the various items attached to her skin, she moved shakily out the door and glanced around to see if anyone was around. She sighed in relief and proceeded to stealthily exit the hospital, glad that no one noticed her. Upon exiting she noticed she was garbed in a different outfit than earlier; a red t-shirt with a white version of her logo and white shorts. What was with the white? Ruby sweat dropped a little at the excessive white, and was now really shocked on how the workers didn't notice her escape. She shook her head out of her thoughts, and started walking, eventually leaving the city.

Upon reaching the entrance/exit, Ruby turned around and with one last look at the bustling city, before she turned around, and left. As Ruby wandered through the forest she came upon a small camp, just a small fire and a tent, big enough for one person. Ruby was confused, didn't the mayor discontinue the idea of camping out because of the Beowolves? As she tiptoed closer she heard a frustrated female voice, and deduced it as Weiss eventually.

"I can't believe those two, kicking me out like that." Ruby heard. As Ruby got closer she saw Weiss sitting next to the fire, garbed in just a simple blood red t-shirt with her rose logo on the chest and dark red shorts. Ruby blushed at the fact Weiss was wearing her favorite color, and just realized, as she glanced down at her clothing, and squeaked in realization that she was wearing Weiss' favorite color. Ruby saw Weiss' head snap up and quickly ducked to the ground, glancing up barely to see Weiss standing up and glance around where the young girl was, but found nothing. How does no one see her while she's wearing white? Weiss, seeing no one was there, shrugged and sat down again, mumbling to herself.

Ruby sat up on her knees and sighed in relief that Weiss didn't see her, putting a hand over her beating heart. Anyone know why she was acting like this? What she didn't want Yang to tell Weiss? Ruby Rose was in love with Weiss Schnee. Weird that, not only was she fifteen, not only did her sister not approve of her, not only was Weiss two years older than her, but the two had _completely_ different personalities. Ruby still remembered when she told Yang about her crush on Weiss.

_Ruby gasped as she awoke from another… *cough* wet dream. The younger girl blushed at the dream she just previously had and shook her head very rapidly, giving her a small headache. After the shaking she held her head and got dizzy for a split second, before she calmed down, standing up. She glanced at her clock through somewhat blurred vision and saw the time: 3:00 a.m.? Really!? Ruby groaned, but knew she couldn't go back to sleep else she wake everyone up with her moans. She walked out into the hallway and heard the door smack shut, freaking her out. Who could be awake at this night? And that's when she thought of her sister; Yang._

"_She was out clubbing again wasn't she?" Ruby groaned quietly, walking into their living room. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Yang move erratically and eventually land face first on the couch, mumbling and moaning._

_Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister and, hovering over the end of the couch, flicked her sister in the head multiple times until she responded. Upon hearing a groan Ruby stopped and just stared at the yellow haired female as she sat up on her knees, rubbing her eyes and yawning._

_Ruby's sister, after re-gaining her eyesight, looked up at the grinning younger and popped a grin herself, "Oh, hey sis." Yang greeted with a wave. Ruby nodded and hopped over the couch, landing cross legged._

"_Partying _again_ Yang?" Ruby asked with a roll of her eyes. Yang pushed her younger sister back playfully grinning._

"_Yeah yeah, leave me alone mom." Yang played back, "Why are you up at this time anyway? I've _never_ seen you up this early." Yang said as-a-matter-of-factly. Ruby's face flushed before she scratched her head, not really able to give an answer. Ruby was still garbed in her sleeping clothes so she didn't notice something that Yang noticed._

"_Hey… Ruby?" Yang asked carefully._

_Ruby tilted her head in confusion, "What is it?" She asked, moving her knees up and down. Yang pointed down and Ruby followed where her finger was pointing, and gasped, covering her legs over her nether regions._

_Yang raised an eyebrow, "Ruby… Why are you…'wet' down there?" Yang asked carefully. The older knew that the scythe wielder was too old to be wetting the bed. So that left…_

_She found the answer while Ruby was stuttering and cut her off, "Ruby… Did you have a wet dream?" Yang asked slowly, knowing how young her sister was. Ruby was now silent, her face unreadable and still as a brick._

"_Ruby, I'm your sister and all I want to do is now. Can you tell me?" Yang sounded genuine. _

_Ruby nodded after about a minute of silence, "Yes… I did." Ruby whispered with a blush. Yang popped a pretty big grin and pulled her sister in a hug._

"_Nice to see my sister is growing up~" Yang said in a sing-song voice, causing Ruby to stutter madly before she forced herself away from the hug._

"_Yeah yeah…" She scratched the back of her head. Ruby felt embarrassed to talk about this with her sister, but it was better than talking to another certain girl._

"_So who was it about?" Yang asked bluntly. Ruby jumped at how fast she got to it and started blushing, unable to speak._

_Seeing Ruby wasn't going to talk Yang started naming; "Was it… Nick?" Ruby shook her head._

"_Aaron?" Nope._

"_Christian?" Nada._

_Yang popped a name from a show she watched, "John Cena?" _

_Ruby slapped her, "Hell no! I don't even like wrestling! Much less WWE!" Ruby snapped, the blush fading. Yang laughed before she winced at the power of the hit._

"_I was joking. Is it even a guy?" Yang asked, rubbing her cheek. The red came back and Yang was sure her cheeks were now part of her clothing. When Yang saw Ruby shake her head her own jaw went slack._

_The final question that was uttered left both stunned; "Are you gay?" Yang asked slowly and carefully. Ruby sighed and looked down at her lap, fidgeting. Yang her a sob a minute after her sisters action and pulled the younger into a hug._

_Ruby gasped at the sudden action, "Huh?" She asked very confused._

_Yang let go of the hug at the noise her sister made, "What's wrong sis?" Yang asked gently. She still had her hands encircling Ruby's arms, so if she tried to escape Yang could just pull her back._

"_You're not mad that I'm gay?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head. When Yang let go of her arms Ruby used one to rub her eyes dry._

_Yang giggled at the accusation, "Of course not. As long as it doesn't hurt any of us and anyone else I'm happy for you. I'm sure the girl you like would be lucky to have you." Yang said, pushing her sister playfully. Ruby scratched the back of her head, looking down, the blush still prevalent._

"_So, who was the lucky girl in your sexual dream?" Yang asked bluntly. Ruby looked horrified at her older sisters bluntness and it must've been shown since Yang laughed at her while pointing at her face._

_A thorned and annoyed voice however cut them of their laughter an embarrassment._

"_Shut up you two! We're trying to sleep! And for god sakes Ruby be quiet when we're sleeping at the very least!" Weiss Schnee yelled before slamming her door shut. Ruby and Yang sweat dropped and Ruby blushed as well; she knew someone heard her, but Weiss!? After Yang calmed herself and sighed, she noticed the heavy flush over her younger sister's face and tied it to what Weiss said, and the reaction Ruby had…_

_Yang's face went from happy too slightly angry; "Was it Weiss?" Her voice was calm but dangerous. Ruby sighed, she knew this wouldn't end well if your sister found out._

"_Yes Yang. It's not just a quick dream as well. I truly like Weiss; I really do." Ruby brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, sighing deeply. The two sisters had a stare down before Yang snapped her head up and stood up sharply, frightening Ruby because of her speed._

_As Yang walked to her room Ruby heard her final words, "I may not like it but I'll deal with it. If she hurts you however she'll meet the blunt of my Ember Celica." Yang said before shutting her door. Ruby sighed gratefully; she remembered the history between her sister and Weiss since Beacon and what Yang said was probably the closest thing to approval Ruby would probably get._

As Ruby stood up from where she was she realized that is was about 5:00 based on where the sun was. She could even see the sun up at this time. Ruby sighed and continued her way away from the city where her sister and Blake lived. After about 5 minutes of walking she came upon a small lake that was partially frozen, the grass surrounding it the combination of a beautiful garden with multiple colored flowers and blades of grass perfectly spaces and hydrated with the melting snow and the other half was covered in a blanket of sparkling snow, shimmering in the dazzling sun. Ruby ultimately decided to stop and rest for a little bit. She went to one of the grass patches and lied down, her eyes squinted from the intensity of the sun.

Ruby sighed, "It's better this way. I'm sorry sis." Ruby mumbled before she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Not a minute later Ruby heard a deep growl and snapped her eyes open, to meet with the glowing red eyes of Beowolves.

"No." Ruby whispered before she was grabbed by the throat.

Weiss sighed and yawned loudly as she crawl-exited out of her tent, sitting on her knees. She covered her eyes with an arm as she stretched her back, getting flexibility back into it.

"Guh… Too early for waking up…" Weiss groaned before she stood up, yawning deeply again before she started walking to get used to her legs again. She glanced at the sun through covered eyes and saw that it was barely rising through the trees, so it was about 5:10 maybe? Weiss decided she should go grab something to eat before packing up and making her way back to her town where Josephine was. She couldn't call her old friend because she left her phone at the old house. Weiss didn't know how she left her phone there! Maybe it was before she left, or maybe even Ruby destroyed it a while back. Weiss scowled at the proposition but then shook her head instantly.

"No… I know Ruby has nothing to with this." Weiss felt tears sting her eyes and immediately felt confused.

"What? Why am I crying? I've never cried before. So why…and for a girl younger than me no less…" Weiss felt in the dark, not knowing what her system was doing, or what even she was doing. As she continuously stood there, wondering what was happening she heard a high pitched scream, and Weiss' eyes widened at the voice.

"Ruby…" She whispered, taking off.

**About One Hour Earlier…**

As Blake and Yang were getting dressed to visit Ruby they heard a faint ring.

"What's that?" Yang asked, trying to pinpoint the noise. Blake shrugged and used her cat like hearing to cross the noise to its origin. She found it under some clothing and pulled it out, checking the caller.

"It's Josephine." Blake deduced and tossed it to Yang who caught it with a sneer.

"Must be Weiss' then." She tossed it back to Blake who caught it with a confused look.

"What gives?"

Yang snapped her head to the door, "You go return the phone. I'll go to Ruby." Yang said in a dangerous tone. Blake made a mental note to talk to Yang later but kept it to herself for now. Blake nodded and both left their apartment, well, not before Yang got some stares. Those were dispelled quickly at the dangerous glare they got from the two females. As they were walking Blake popped it.

"So, what's the deal between you and Weiss? I mean I know what happened at Beacon but, there's something else to it… I can tell." Blake said, shocking Yang. The yellow haired devil sighed when she realized she would have no counter against the smart cat-like beauty.

"I hope Ruby doesn't get mad at me." Yang prayed, looking towards the sky before she looked back down at Blake, explaining what Ruby told her a while back. After the explanation Blake stopped moving; eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"W-what! You mean Ruby has liked Weiss for the longest time? And…" She got close to Yang and whispered the next part; "And had _that_ type of dream about her?" Blake whispered. Yang nodded and sighed, now somewhat regretting a certain action.

Blake pinched her nose and sighed deeply, "We probably shouldn't have kicked out Weiss shouldn't we have?" Yang nodded with her arms crossed.

Blake realized something, "Wait." Yang turned to the black haired female with an eyebrow raised, "What is it?"

Blake's jaw dropped, "You remember when Ruby said she had…" Blake coughed, "_That_ type of dream towards Weiss?" Yang nodded;

"Yeah?"

"Now; Weiss said that Ruby should be quiet and try to let us sleep right?" Blake tried to lead Yang on. Yang nodded in confusion and was about to ask when her eyes widened in realization and a blush formed on her face.

"Y-you mean… Ruby's had a dream like that more than once…?" The red became more prevalent on the party devil's face as she realized how long this may have been going on.

"Damn." Yang sighed out, "It must've been tough for Ruby now to show her feelings towards Weiss. Hell, it may have changed her." Yang informed.

Blake nodded but disagreed as well, "Yeah, but don't forget Weiss has never been fond of Ruby. Think this; if Ruby told Weiss and she said no OR said no and hurt the girl, it would've crushed Ruby." Yang nodded in realization, seeing how that would've worked out. The two didn't touch the subject from then on out and soon came the crossroads, to where they split up. Blake was tasked with finding Weiss and give her phone to her so they could never be bothered by her again. As Blake was about to cross the border of the city **(Don't want to bother naming this city :P)**, Weiss' phone rang.

Blake lifted the phone to her field of vision and saw Yang calling her.

Confused, Blake answered, "Yes?" She asked.

She pulled the phone away from her ear at the response; "RUBY'S MISSING!"

Blake spurted in shock, "What!? Tell me you're kidding!" Blake snapped, clutching the phone tightly.

She heard Yang gulp, "I'm not! She's missing…" She heard Yang take a deep breath before she spoke clearly and calmly, "When I talked to the doctors and nurses watching over her and they said that she left before they had arrived, and they got there about 4:00. So she probably left at about 3:00 to 3:30." As soon as Yang said that Blake checked her watch and saw it was about 5:00. Blake cringed at how early they awoke but was glad in the end.

Blake nodded, "Ok then. Meet me at the exit, where the sign is. We'll go out and try to find Ruby and bring her back." Blake said. She heard sniffling from Yang's side and felt a pang in her heart. It must be hard to lose a sibling, and with how peppy Ruby is usually, it probably shattered Yang.

Yang got herself together, "Ok. I'll meet you in a few minutes." Blake nodded and snapped the phone shut. As much as Blake wanted to blame Schnee for this she knew it wasn't true. The only way that woman to be involved was that Ruby would've taken what she said _too_ seriously. If those three had to agree on one thing that would have to be that Ruby _was_ too young, minus the addition of the dreams she's had. Blake ultimately thought it was her fault; if she hadn't kicked out Weiss, than Ruby would still probably be here.

In about; two minutes Yang arrived, on her motorcycle…

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Why?" She asked.

Yang pulled off her helmet, "It's so we can get to her faster. Hope on and let's go!" The yellow haired devil snapped, slamming her helmet back onto her head. Blake nodded dumbly before getting onto the back, hugging Yang's back tightly since she knew how fast the demon could go. Not a minute later Yang stopped the motorcycle, which gave Blake the opportunity to open her eyes.

"Why've we stopped?" She asked, getting off. Yang got off next and cracked her neck, turning her head to Blake. The look Yang had slightly scared the former leader.

"We're too deep into the forest for me to drive safely," Blake sweat dropped at Yang's word choice, "Can you use your 'sixth sense' to direct us from here?" Yang asked with air quotes. Blake rolled her eyes at how Yang dubbed her cat like senses but nodded none the less.

"The sooner we find the creator of the group the better." Blake said, closing her eyes. After a minute her eyes snapped open and her pupils dilated and thinned out, as if it was a cat looking where the sun was.

Through Blake's vision everything was blackened and faded, the footsteps glowing a bright green.

Blake looked towards Yang, "Follow me." Blake whispered in an almost mechanical voice, taking off the Ruby's supposed direction. Yang shook her head, she will _never_ get used to that. The yellow haired beauty quickly chased after the black haired female, in hopes to find her sister.

Weiss was sprinting through bushes and smacking and dodging branches as she tried to find the source of the voice. She knew it was Ruby, but why was she trying to save her? She didn't even know.

As she got closer Weiss noticed some black objects moving around rapidly. She continued sprinting and soon reached the border of the forest and entrance of the clearing. She glanced through the bushes and gasped at the scene before her.

Ruby was trying to dodge about 10 Beowolves, and it didn't look to good. Ruby had more scratches added onto the ones already seen and the old ones open again. Weiss heard more footsteps and looked to her left. She gasped slightly when she saw Blake and Yang appear as well. She quickly turned her head back just in time to see Ruby get clawed in her stomach, adding three more scars and opening the original ones as well. Ruby clutched her stomach in agony and she stumbled backwards, coughing up some blood.

Yang felt tears spring from her eyes as they turned into a cold-blooded red. Blake clenched her fists as well, ready to pounce against the bastard wolves. Weiss felt apathy on what she had just witnessed, but ultimately decided one thing.

"This is my fault." Weiss whispered. Everyone looked on and noticed that what looked like the lead Beowolf had raised his claw and was ready to strike.

"NO!" The three yelled, jumping out of their spots, weapons ready.

**They see you as small and helpless  
They see you as just a child  
Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

Ruby, noticing that the wolves were distracted, took her chance. She jumped up and, ignoring the searing pain from her wounds, jumped on top of the wolf, snapping its head in half. As it fell Ruby kicked herself off of it and snapped her legs into another wolf, smashing its skull in. Ruby quickly turned to another wolf and grabbed its arm, slamming it into the sternum of another. As they fell red rose petals scattered into the air, surrounding the girl.

**Prepare for your greatest moments  
Prepare for your finest hour  
The dream that you've always dreamed is  
Suddenly about to flower**

Weiss took her chance next as more wolves appeared. She quickly brought out Myrenaster and making a quick hand gesture, kneeled as a white circle appeared under her. With a light push forward Weiss dashed forward at an incredible speed, slicing through the wolves in her way. She made her way to Ruby's side as both stood back to back, ready to strike as the white petals mixed with the red to make a brilliant pink.

**We are lightning  
Straying from the thunder  
Miracles of ancient wonder**

Blake went next. She unsheathed Gambol Shroud and held both her Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe **(Mouth full :P)** and cleaver like sheath. She jumped into the air and launched her GS downward, using her ribbon to keep a grip on it. When the blade injected itself into the ground Blake landed next to the red and white and pulled the blade as she pulled the trigger thanks to her ribbon. As the katana was pulled towards her the bullets were ejected and found their marks, effectively killing the wolves. The katana itself cleanly cut through the ones idiotic to stand in the way. Blake caught Gambol Shroud and stood in a position similar to Ruby and Yang, the black petals mixing in to make a light grey.

**This will be the day we've waited for  
This will be the day we open up the door**

And finally Yang. There was no grin at the sign of combat, but a deep scowl. Her eyes turned into a deep blood red as energy surrounded her frame. Her bracelets turned to gauntlets as she raised them at the ready. She smashed her fists together as the energy exploded, the shock wave itself imploding some of the wolves. Yang rushed forward and punched one of the Beowolves, her gauntlet firing. It pushed the wolf back into another and both were knocked down. Multiple wolves rushed forward to challenge the queen of close combat. They failed epically. Large wounds were opened and heads were snapped and Yang made her way through to her friends. She made her way through and stood with her back to Blake's. The yellow petals swept around the greys and their colors mixed with to make a dazzling light yellow that streamlined with the color with the sun.

**I don't wanna hear your absolution  
Hope you're ready for a revolution  
Welcome to a world of new solutions  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution  
In time-your heart will open minds  
A story will be told  
And victory is in a simple soul**

"I really think you should sit this one out Ruby." Yang said worriedly, looking over her younger sisters wounds. The blood was dripping onto the grass made it a sickly green red color. Everyone could tell Ruby was going to lose blood fast and they could already see the young girl struggling to keep her left arm up.

**Your world needs a great defender  
Your world's in the way of harm  
You want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm**

Ruby however was indifferent, shaking her head, "No. I want to show that I'm not just a dead weight." She weakly said.

Blake had to agree with Yang, "Ruby, we _know_ you aren't going to get in our way. But in this scenario you _will_ get in our way. Weiss!" The white haired female glanced in the direction of the 'leader'.

"Yes?"

"Take Ruby out of here and get her wounds treated. Yang and I will take care of the Beowolves." Weiss nodded. Ruby was going to be stubborn but she knew that the 15 year old needed to _leave_.

**Beware that the light is fading  
Beware as the dark returns  
This world's unforgiving  
Even brilliant lights will cease to burn**

"No!" Ruby snapped, moving away from the three, her back to the wolves. It was a mistake as one of the Beowolves took his chance to swipe a claw down at the girl. Weiss noticed this and clutched the girl to her chest, slicing the paw off. Ruby was shocked but ended up blushing since her face was in Weiss' cleavage.

"Let's go you stubborn girl." Weiss murmured before activating Quick Step, dashing away. Yang and Blake stood back to back, their weapons tensed as if they were alive.

"You ready?" Blake asked dangerously, carefully eyeing the enemy.

Yang nodded with a sadistic grin, "This is for hurting Ruby you mother fuckers." Yang murmured as the aura started reforming around her, her eyes taking on a deafening black. Blake nodded again and both charged in opposite directions at the surrounding black beings.

**Legends scatter  
Day and night will sever  
Hope and peace are lost forever  
This will be the day we've waited for  
This will be the day we open up the door  
I don't wanna hear your absolution  
Hope you're ready for a revolution  
Welcome to a world of new solutions  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution  
In time your heart will open minds  
A story will be told  
And victory is in a simple soul**

"Let me go!" Ruby cried from Weiss' chest. Weiss felt the vibrations run through her body every time Ruby spoke and it made her uncomfortable.

"Stop your struggling Ruby. You'll lose blood faster." Weiss demanded to the younger. She could tell the words got through to her since the younger had stopped struggling, which made Weiss feel better. A few minutes later they reached Weiss' camp, and Weiss quickly got inside her tent, which was _barely_ big enough to fit two people, which surprised Ruby. Weiss set her down on the sleeping bag and started digging through what supplies she had, and luckily came across some medical supplies. She grabbed some medicine and quickly walked back to Ruby. She kneeled next to Ruby and started to take off her shirt.

Ruby's face flushed, stopping Weiss' hands, "Whoa what are you doing?" Ruby complained.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "I need to get access to the full wound so I can fix it up as much as possible." She tried to explain. Ruby's face, still beet red, gave in but still felt embarrassed. As Weiss lifted her shirt she noticed a pretty weird scar.

"Ruby, how did you get a scar on your breast?" Weiss asked. Ruby blushed at the fact Weiss was looking at a sensitive body part and covered her arms over her chest.

"S-stop looking there!" Ruby snapped, turning away from Weiss. The white haired girl was somewhat shocked at what Ruby just did and was saddened somewhat by the gesture.

Weiss sighed and pinched her nose, "Ruby, if I don't get your wounds fixed up you are going to die." Weiss swore she never saw Ruby paler than just now. The younger sighed and gave in, flipping back onto her stomach. Weiss smiled and nodded, grabbing the medicine. She started applying the liquid to Ruby's exposed skin, while the combination of Weiss' slender finger tips and the cream made Ruby's skin shiver and tingle. The last wound was the one on Ruby's breast and Weiss could tell that Ruby felt uncomfortable about it.

Weiss sighed but she knew Ruby would have to deal with it. She put some more of the liquid on her hand and gently set her hand on Ruby's breast, and felt the girl twitch under her. She slowly moved her hand around the wound, enticing Ruby. She bit her lip as to not make any sounds while Weiss tried to cover the scar. Weiss was finished but as she was moving her hand away she accidently flicked the hardened nipple. Ruby squeaked and silently gasped at the motion and moved to feel more when Weiss pulled her hand away fully. Rub adjusted herself quickly so Weiss wouldn't be suspicious.

The white haired girl sighed as she wiped her hands clean with a paper towel, grabbing some gauze.

"Okay. Let's cover the wounds and we'll get you _back_ to the doctor." Weiss demanded with a glare. Ruby sighed and sat up, letting Weiss apply the type of Band-Aid.

"Yang!" Blake yelled. The girl nodded and jumped up as Blake shot out Gambol Shroud, ready to pull it back. The blade went it between the wolves and, as Blake pulled it back Yang fell and landed on the blunt side of the blade, holding her arms out. She knocked some heads off before she flipped off the blade, pounding the ground. The shockwave sent more wolves flying into each other and knocking them down, but not out.

"You really need to get some more lethal rounds Yang." Blake commented smashing the cleaver-like cover over a wolf.

Yang grunted, smashing a knee into a chin, "Yeah yeah I know. I'll get to that later. Flank!" Yang yelled back. Blake nodded and leaned forward sharply, dodging an incoming claw. She set her hand on the ground and did a rapid 360, crushing the skull of the Beowolf that tried to attack her.

"On your 9:00!" Blake yelled back. Yang nodded and quickly injected some lethal rounds into her gauntlets, smacking the noses of two unfortunate wolves. Yang closed up the gauntlets and turned around, firing two lethals. They set themselves inside two unlucky wolves and for a second, nothing happened. That is, until their insides burst and their bodies were split in half.

"Ruby had better thank us." Yang groaned out after slamming her fist through the eye of the last Beowolf.

Blake turned to her with an eyebrow raised, sheathing her weapon, "How so?"

Yang grinned with her arms crossed, "Because we let her have quality time with Weiss." She dramatically fake swooned.

Blake snorted, shaking her head, "You _really_ think that we can trust that girl?"

The party devil shook her head with a grin, "We may not want to, but as long as there's a chance that Weiss could change, I'm all for it." The cat like female shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Whatever. Let's just go find Weiss and take Ruby back." Yang nodded and followed Blake who had activated her; 'sixth sense'.

Weiss gave a small grin as she clipped the gauze together, "Ok. You'll be fine until you get back to the hospital." Ruby glanced down, her entire abdomen had been covered, her left arm and where her breast was cut up at. Ruby sighed as she slid her shirt back on; she should've worn a bra…

She turned her head to Weiss with a small smile on her little face, **(Yay for unintentional rhymes! :P)** "Thank you Weiss." Ruby said with a small blush.

Weiss shook her head, "Don't say that. It was your-" Weiss stopped herself instantly which confused Ruby.

"What is it?" The younger asked. Suddenly Ruby was pulled into a light hug, "W-what?" Ruby's face flushed.

"It's my fault you're like this. If I hadn't said that stuff none of this would've happened." Weiss squeaked out. Ruby felt her heart flutter and tears were brought into her eyes.

"W-Weiss…" Ruby could barely contain her emotions in her chest, and let it out as a high pitched squeak. As Weiss let go she faced Ruby, barely a few inches from her face.

"Weiss…?" Ruby whispered, her breath hitting Weiss' face. The white haired girl felt her face tingle at the warm breath hitting against her soft cheeks, and noticed something that hurt her.

"Ruby, why are you crying?" Weiss asked softly. Hearing her speak in such a smooth tone made Ruby's face blood red and her heart as light as a feather. She couldn't take it anymore as she grabbed Weiss' collar and pulled her into a deep, lustful and loving kiss. The rapier wielder's eyes widened and she gasped a little bit which allowed Ruby ample time to thrust her tongue into her mouth.

Weiss didn't do anything as she was frozen in place at Ruby's bold movement, but her body relaxed and her eyes slowly shut, moaning into the kiss. Ruby heard Weiss' soft, muffled voice by her mouth and felt some arousal build up in her.

"W-Weiss…" Ruby moaned, slowly moving her tongue through her secret crush's mouth. Weiss allowed the movement for a moment before fighting back, trying to fight for dominance. The rapier wielder moved her hands to Ruby's hair and pulled her closer, decreasing the amount of space between them.

Before it got any hotter an interruption effectively separated them;

"Wow Ruby you sure know how to make a move!" Yang cheered from about… three feet away. Weiss and Ruby quickly separated themselves and moved away from each other, their faces hot with embarrassment.

"Yang!" Ruby whined cutely. Weiss giggled at how Ruby took the encounter, and, although she was embarrassed as well, she was mature enough to somewhat ignore it.

"Well…" Blake commented awkwardly, "Now that you're done with your… 'intimate moment', can we leave now?" Blake was never good with situations like this. Weiss and Ruby nodded numbly before they exited the tent, standing up next to the other two.

"You done being a jerk Weiss?" Yang asked bluntly as the four walked to Yang's bike.

Weiss was appalled, but nodded nonetheless, "I apologize for my attitude earlier, and for all this time." Weiss bowed. Ruby giggled a little bit and patted her head playfully, causing the other three to smile.

Upon reaching Yang's bike they noticed only two could fit on it, causing the four to sweat drop.

"Ruby, you know how to drive my bike right?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah. I remember when you used to take me out into the desert and made me learn how to ride it." Ruby said while scratching her head. Weiss and Blake looked at Yang accusingly, the party devil holding a sheepish grin.

Blake rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "Anyway… Ruby, if you're well enough to drive than you can, and I'll go with. Can you do it with a bad arm?" Blake asked carefully. Ruby tested her arm and decided it was well enough to use.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can drive it. Let's go!" Ruby sounded exited to drive Yang's motorcycle again. Case in point in a split second she was already on the vehicle. Blake giggled and gave a small smirk before hopping on as well, encircling her arms around Ruby lightly. Weiss felt a small pang of jealousy but shook it off, she knew Blake wouldn't do something like that.

As the Snowflake and the Burning Heart watched the two scythe wielder's drive back to the city Yang popped a pretty serious question.

"So, what do you think of Ruby now?" Yang asked as she started moving. Weiss stood there shocked for a minute before snapping out of her stupor, sprinting to catch up with the yellow haired woman.

"She may still be a young girl, I feel as if we can rely on her skills to win the battle." Weiss explained with a hidden grin on her face.

Yang shook her head, "That's nice but I meant you two." She said poking her fingers together as an example of kissing. Weiss' face flushed before she shoved Yang away.

"Yeah yeah. Why did Ruby do that anyway?" Yang suddenly stopped a that question as her jaw was dropped. Weiss could tell Yang had stopped and turned to her.

"What?" Weiss asked confused.

Yang shook her head and pinched her nose, whispering,

"**I hope you picked the right girl to like Ruby…"**


	2. Important Note (Please Read)

_**-Author's Note-**_

**Kira: I am a fucking moron. For those of you who wanted it, I was making a second chapter to: A Queen's Hurt. Guess what happened; I was moving files to my Flash Drive when I deleted the chapter by accident, so can't do it. If you want to hurt me through comments, go ahead. I may try to make it again but not now.**


End file.
